Falling For You
by Sayura Neko
Summary: You are an average girl...or at least, that is how it seems. But with a prophecy to die for, a life that's changed and a crime that was never committed, life, may never be the same. KuramaxYou. M for later chapters.
1. Wanted

A/N: This story was made for a friend of mine whose birthday is March 1. Now, as this is a You/Kurama fic there are some things I need to lay out. I'm not too good at 1st Person Point of view and I like to be the narirator, so when you read this you have to take it as someone esle is telling your story. Secondly, this was made just for the fun. And Lastly you should know your name right now as there is a fairly good chance I wont get to it until the middle of the story. You are Shalie Nahito and you are 16 years old...Now ENJOY!

...

The sun was creeping into the room, lighting the face of a young girl. Her brown hair lay around her in a halo. Just then the alarm went off and her eyes shot open--she had very unique eyes, one blue the other green.

She quickly got dressed in her pink uniform, grapped a roll and then went to school where she sat and looked at the hottest guy in the school--Suuichi Minimino. He was so perfect, so nice. Said girl sighs to herself and then straitens her classes and tightens the hair holder on her braid, she had about as much chance with Prince Charming as the step-sisters in _Cinderella._

...

It was a fairly normal day for Suuichi Minimino (a.k.a. Kurama) as he stood in the newly organized school liabrary trying to find an English dictionary. He sighed, giving up and going to the front desk to the young girl that was working at the moment. He sighed again: people at this school. It just so happened that said girl had her head on the counter and was sleeping...

He went up to her, and as politely as posible, put his hand on the counter. Loudly.

"Huh?" said a starteled voice as she sat up...and the very first thing he noticed was her eyes...they were so..._unusual._ One was bright blue, like the sky on a particularly bright day, and the other was a light green...He smiled, he could like this girl. Maybe.

...

It was _him_. Standing infront of a slightly starteled Shalie, was the man of her dreams, looking directly into her eyes. She blushed a bit, repressed it, and then decided to speak, "May I help you, Mr. Minimino?"

"Yes" there was a pause as his eyes went down to her chest and she almost blushed again before she realized he was inspecting her name-tag, "Miss Shalie, your higher ups seem to enjoy confusing me and have reorganized the entire liabrary. Again. I was wondering if you good direct me to an English dictionary.

"Of course." she smiled and rolled over to the computer (she's sitting down) and started typing and then she wrote something down and got up and began to walk towards the rescorce center and then started skimming...Then she stopped and pulled out an English dictionary, "There you go." she smiled.

"Thank you, very much." he said and walked off to go use it.

...

Kurama could help it, his mind kept on wondering back to that quite secretary. Now, being the natual genious he was he could tell that she, like most all of the girls, seemed to have a huge crush on him, however, she was she was more drawn back, almost shy...it was sweet. He smiled, if anything he could alway blame her eyes...they were just so...facinating, he hadn't seen something like that since...Maikia.

Nooooooo, she couldn't be...

...

Koenma sat in his office, signing paper after paper after paper...when suddenly he stopped, he had just recieved a folder of a wanted demon that had been spotted in Naginikun...close to where the team was...very close. He opened it up and started to read, this could be bad. Very bad.

"Botan!" he called and in came the blue-haired fairy girl.

"Yes, sir?" He gave her the folder and she looked at it, her eyes widening, "How do we know it's her, she has been known to shape-shift."

"The eyes."

...

It was the end of the day and Shalie was at her locker, attempting to get her bookbag onto her back...it was just so heavy...she dropped it with a soft 'oof' and just before she could pick it up someone else did. She looked up into emerald green eyes, "Shuichi."

"Let me help you?" he asked, looking right into her eyes. She smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

He smiled back and let her lead the way back to her house in silence.

Once there he finally spoke, "So, miss Shalie, what exactly _are _you?"

_'how, how could he know?' _she thought as she backed up again, "What do you mean?"

Suichi then took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to her. She was a bit more the shocked to see what it said:

_Wanted: Alive or dead. Shapeshifter, known for killing one person and suspected for killing eight others. Natural form about 5'6'' with one blue eye and one green eye._

...

Kurama himself would of never of believed that Shalie was a demon. That is until Botan gave him the want ad...and then told him that the whatever she was that she couldn't change her eyes...No wonder he was attracted to her.

...

Shalie leaned against the wall as she dropped the paper. Silence.

Then after a while she looked up, "You know what a demon is?"

He nodded, "Koenma sent me looking for you because someone had spotted you walking to my school. At first I didn't believe it, you seemed to sweet to kill someone, but then again...no one would suspect me of being what I am...not even my own mother."

She was quite again as she tried to figure out what that ment. She then opened the door and went inside, if he wanted to arest her, he should hear the full story--know who she was. He was soon inside, the door closed.

Just then she changed, her curly brown hair went straight and began to get darker and darker, stopping at a beautiful shade of purple with silver streaks. Her ears were thin, long and pointed--like some type of elf. Her skin was pale, indead the only thing that had not changed where those eyes.

...

"Rela."


	2. Memories

A/N: YEAH! CHAPTER TWO

Things get a lot more intense in this chaper! I hope you all like like it...Sorry about my stupid mistakes...me work harder on proof reading for typing mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Shalie backed up and sat down in a chair, shock and bewilderment etched into her face as she staired at Shuichi.

"How. How did...?" she began to ask, but somehow the words that she wanted to say wouldn't come how. How could he _possibly_ know who she _really _was?

"I told you before, I am not whom I seem to be."

...

Kurama could help but to stair back as a long forgotten memory came floading back at him:

_Yoko Kurama stood in the moonlight, his tail flicking as he smelled blood; and, being the curious kitsune he was, he went and found the cause. _

_He happened to walk in on a masacure. Hundreds lay beheaded around him as he stood, still faily young, looking at what had happened, and then his golden eyes saw movement. He went over and touched it. It turned out to be a child. A child no more then 10 with black hair that was streaked purple...she seamed close to death. He picked her up._

_Several hours later._

_"What are you?" asked the Youko as he sat stairing at the now awake demon. She seamed afraid and she wouldn't look up as she played with a blade of grass, "Rela." he had already learned her name, "You can trust me."_

_"I'm a vampire...also called a Blood Demon."_

Kurama eyes quickly shut and then he opened them agan, breathing in, "Did you kill them intentionally?"

...

"I want to know how you know my name first. Please, Shuichi."

He sat down, "Fine. But this must not leave this room. I go by another name: Kurama."

At that Shalie or Rela or whatever she was now, almost fell over, "But. You don't look...Kurama's dead. I heard word of his death 17 years ago. You can't possibly be Yoko." she said, a bit cruely with malice in her voice.

At this Shuichi got up and began to close the curtains in the room, "Certainly, then, you must of hurd of Yusuke Urimeshi and his team of spirit detectives?"

"Some. I've been beginning to wonder when one of them would be after me...I was ready to get up and run if that was necisarry."

"So you've heard of the one they call Kurama?"

"I have...And when I heard it I didn't believe it. Yoko Kuramas dead and the one they call Kurama is just using his name as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh. But I'm not." and with that he changed. Before her stood Yoko. _The _Yoko. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I didn't know it would kill him. I _swear _it. I didn't know he was going to...I didn't know."

A/N: Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha...HA! You have to read the next chapter to know whats going to happen! OH, and if you would. Please leave a review! I may know where this is going, but input lets me know that you still want to read this story.

A bit shorter...but it's all I have for now. So review!


	3. Human Like You?

**A/N: HIIII Sayura Neko has returned! Welcome to chapter three!**

**Thoughts**

_words that are stressed_

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho...I only own the plot...(I don't even own Shalie...for Shalie owns herself).**

Yoko looked at her and then quickly changed back into Shuichi, "What happened?"

Rela looked at him ands she whipped the tears from her eyes, "I had just moved here…well…it was America….And that's when I met him. His name was Cloud, we hit it off right away, I was in love. He asked me to marry him, and I, I excepted. It happened the night of our wedding, and I don't know what came over me, but….I _bit_ him. Shuichi, I swear, I didn't know that it would….that he would _die_. The next thing I remember is waking up to find my dress covered in blood and he was next to me…ripped open…heart missing." she said as she cried more, Kurama went over and hugged her after she finished her story.

"I'm so sorry, it must have been hard…to move on after…."

"It was…I ran…ran so far, so fast, and then I found a new place to stay, but it didn't last forever. Her name was Kesha…she was my _best friend_ and I _attacked _her….and I don't even remember why." she was now sobbing into Kurama's shirt as he held her.

"It's okay, but…I still have to take you to Koenma….he wants to see you."

"He'll _kill _me."

"NO. He won't, I won't let him…….when have you known me to let you down….hm?"

"Never."

…

Soon Rela or as we all know her, Shalie, was standing in front of Prince Koenma, as he looked at her over his large desk.

"Well….I suppose that _does_ change a few things….but….you still need to be punished."

"Why? She did nothing wrong…maybe it's just a matter of controlling her." spoke Kurama, who wanted to see Shalie stay safe and out of harms way.

Koenma sighed, "I don't know if there is a way to control her, Kurama….but, I'm sure her punishment will suffice. She will become human, with human memories, and no one that has ever known the two identities will remember that she was Rela."

Kurama was silent, that would mean that he would forget her… "I don't want to forget Rela….She and I were…close."

"You won't forget Rela…it will be more like….you never knowing that Shalie and Rela were the same person….just like before, and I will make sure that you and Rela have closer if that makes you feel better."

"….Fine."

And so a vile was produced and soon Rela found herself in a whirl of black….forgetting, forgetting everything that she once new and getting new memories….memories of a small girl in a crash, her parents dieing….memories of living with an old aunt and loosing her to cancer…..And then she woke up.

…

Shalie looked at the ceiling….had Shuichi been in her dream…as a _demon_? **No that's impossible**. She rolled over and got out of bed….**it had just been some strange dream…..**And with that thought she went to school where she had a very awkward encounter….

"Hey Shalie!" It was Yuri…the leader of the Shuichi Minamino fan-club, and the most popular girl at school.

"…Yes?"

"We wanted to conduct an experiment….to see if Shuichi likes plain girls…will you talk to him?"

"Ummm….why?" she asked, now utterly confused.

"To see if he likes plain girls of course!"

"No. Why me?"

"Well, one, you don't like him, and two, he already talks to you! So you'll do it, right?" the last part was almost a statement…and Yuri said it in such a way…..

"Fine. I'll talk to Minamino-san." she said as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the beautiful red-head.

"Uhhh. Hi." she said, trying to act as casual as possible as Shuichi turned to look at her with emerald eyes.

"Oh. Hello, Shalie-chan. How are you?"

"I'm good…you want to have lunch with me?"

"Sorry, I can't." and with that Shalie felt just like ever other girl: rejected. Maybe the rumors were true and he really was heart-less….but then, he spoke again, "Although….I look forward to seeing you again at the library today." and with that he left.

**A/N: Welll?? Did anyone like it? Anyone at all?? REVIEW!**


	4. New Mission

foxlovergirl9: I love you……lots. hugs

**A/N: sorry it took so long. The evil workplace known as McDevil's has been making Neko-chan work whenever possible...not that that's a horrible thing...i do need the ...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot...**

**Please Review.**

Kurama was looking out one of the many windows that looked out into the beautiful spring day. _What have I done?_ He asked himself, wondering exactly why he had chosen **Shalie**. Sure, she was a nice girl…somewhat attractive, but…she was human….and he had promised himself never to endanger a human again….but something, **something** was different about her. _What though?_

Kurama quickly pushed the thought aside and went to the library where he found Shalie, once again, sleeping on the desk, he chuckled silently to himself and then quietly walked over to her and gently poked her head. Shalie sat up so fast her head ran into his.

"Ow." came two voices.

"OH….Minamino-san….how are you?"

"Call me Shuichi, Shalie, and I am quite well…You wanted to talk to me?"

Shalie blushed a beautiful shade of pink, "I….uh…..forgot." _such a lie…..she is a cute liar, though._

"You really shouldn't lie, Shalie…especially since I can tell that you are indeed, lying."

* * *

_He knew I was lying?_ That was poor Shalie's first thought….she felt herself blush again and she mentally cursed herself. _What am I suppose to tell him? _And of course she couldn't think of a single thing…..

"You busy tonight?" came a soft, alto voice.

"Huh?" she was quite taken a back by the sudden question, but then, she decided to answer as he started to ask again, "OH. No, I'm not busy at all."

"And your parents?"

"They're dead…."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, they died when I was really little, I don't really remember a lot about them."

"You have friends?"

"….Not really….I'm too plain for the popular girls….and not smart enough for all the geeky girls."

"I see….well, in that case I **must** insist that you join me."

_Is he actually asking me __**out**__??_

"And I can introduce you to **my** friends….I'm sure they would like you…"

"…..Ok."

* * *

Several hours later, Kurama was leading Shalie up about a bazillion stairs as they walked to Genkia's

"Too……Many……Stairs." came the winded voice of Shalie. Kurama turned and smiled. _I must be out of my mind….Yusuke's never going to let me live this down….neither will Botan……I'm a dead man…._

"Not to worry, we're almost there."

"You said that 30 minutes ago." she pouted as she looked up at the redhead and he just shook his head. _Defiantly never going to be able to live this down._

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Koenma was sitting at his desk, signing papers when he got a message to see his father. So, the toddler king got up, walked down the long hall and opened a big white door, "Yes, sir?"

"I have a mission for you, son." came the booming voice of King Enma.

**A/N: I feel evil...oh so evil...**

**review please!**

"Sir?"

"I want you to do something, I **need** you to kill a human. I need you to kill off Shalie Nahito."


End file.
